


Brothers 3 in Wonderland: Makirum and the Cheshire cat

by Mersgath



Category: X Factor (Australia) RPF
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction, Funny, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-23 02:21:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2530412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mersgath/pseuds/Mersgath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Featuring Makirum Fahey-Leigh from Brothers 3 and Caitlyn Shabolt as the Cheshire Cat)</p><p>Makirum finds himself stuck in a path that parts in two ways: one leading to the Red Queen, and the other to a Walrus. Finding himself confused, he encounters himself with the Cheshire Cat, whom he calls Caitlyn, and she gives him the advice to follow one of them.</p><p>Will Makirum Fahey-Leigh follow Caitlyn's advice, or will he disregard her words and walk the other path?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brothers 3 in Wonderland: Makirum and the Cheshire cat

Makirum had escaped alone. No one made it far but him and he felt alone. He didn’t know whether the others fleed. He was too far away from the place where he supposingly had tea with the mad hatter, mad hare, dormouse and his two other brothers. He was too far from them and he already missed them. He felt lost without them and he was far from finding his way back home to his mother, the farm, everything in Mudgee… It seemed as though everything was slowly fading from his mind.

He stood before a path, which diverted in two ways: one had a sign leading to the Red Queen’s castle, and the other leading to the sea where the walrus would inhabit. Makirum groaned in annoyance. He had no idea which path to take. If any of his brothers would be in either path, he would think that they would already be in the Red Queen’s castle, captive and alive… or perhaps hurt?

Makirum placed both hands on his head, trying to think hard where he should go. His brothers could be anywhere, but he had no idea where to start. He leaned against a tree and whined to himself:

“Oh god, both Tayzin and Shardyn could be anywhere! Which way should I go?!”

“That depends where you’d want to go!”

Makirum flinched at the sound of the voice and turned to see a girl with cat ears, whiskers and a long fluffy tail. She had a devilish smile drawn on her face as she glared at the young man in front of her. Makirum stood up in shock. Was he seeing things correctly? This girl, who was leaning against the pole, had soft wavy brown hair, brown eyes, pale skin, a leopard dress that went down to her knees, a thick buckle tightening around her waist and boots that went up to her ankles. Was it really her?

Makirum blinked. “C-Caitlyn?”

“You can call me as you wish,” she paused. “But I am the Cheshire Cat.”

He blinked again. “What?”

Caitlyn chuckled.

“You’re a what?”

“A Cheshire cat, silly. A smiling and utterly charming cat.”

He kept flickering his eyes. “Right…”

She laughed again and walked towards the young boy. “You said you wish to find your brothers.”

Makirum hesitantly nodded. “Yes…”

Caitlyn grunted. “You could go wherever you wish. Either way, you will find them?” She then looked at the direction signs. “Although I suggest that you meet them at the Red Queen’s Castle, for if you go there, you’ll see them sooner than you think.”

He shook his head in confusion. “But how does that work? I can’t just meet my brothers in either direction. That doesn’t work!”

Caitlin giggled. “Oh my dear boy… this is a world like no other. Wishes do come true or they don’t if you don’t will them.”

“But you just said that it is better to go to the Red Queen’s Castle for that!”

“That’s because if danger is near, you’ll see each other sooner. You know that the Red Queen must be defeated, and you cannot do this alone Makirum.”

“Wait, who said about defeating a queen?”

She laughed again. “Why Makirum, it’s already been written that three brothers were to defeat her once and for all to bring about peace in the land of Wonderland.”

Makirum kept eyeing the Cheshire cat.

“ You better hurry and meet the queen herself.”

“But why would I want to meet the queen if she wants us dead?”

She chuckled once more. “That will be something fun to find out, wouldn’t it? And as you know it, we’re all mad here. We’re as crazy as we can be, and some of us are maniacs, dear boy. One day you’ll learn how to handle such a world.”

Makirum stayed silent as he stared at Caitlyn. She smirked and eyed the direction pointing to the path he ought to walk to.

“Go on Makirum. You don’t want to keep your queen waiting.”

He turned to the direction the Cheshire cat was looking at and then turned back to her.

She was gone.

Makirum blinked in utter confusion and then gazed at the signs again.

Should he follow the advise of a girl he barely knew? Or should he go the other way and see what lies there?

He couldn’t afford to waste anymore time.

He followed his instinct and listen to Caitlyn’s advice. Makirum set foot on the path that was to lead him to the Red Queen, and he would be waiting for both Shardyn and Tayzin, hoping that both will be there when he would arrive.


End file.
